plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Solar Flare/Gallery
This is the gallery for Solar Flare. General Sunburn.jpg|Solar Flare using her signature superpower SFlareStat.png|Solar Flare's statistics SolarFlareTransparent.png|HD Solar Flare Solar_Flare_Website.png|HD Solar Flare on the official site CxjL9NaXgAIf1nJ.png|An official HD Solar Flare from Twitter Choice_between_Solar_Flare_and_Spudow.jpeg|The player having the choice between Solar Flare and Spudow Choice_between_Chompzilla_and_Solar_Flare.jpeg|The player having the choice between Solar Flare and Chompzilla Low Health Solar Flare's Gonna Defeated.jpg|Solar Flare when at low health O.O.png|Solar Flare's expression when a legendary zombie is played Solar_Flare's_new_comic_strip.jpeg|The comic strip that appears when the player receives Solar Flare SolarFlareComicPart1.png|The first comic strip with the theme of Solar Flare in the mission "KO at the OK Arcade" SolarFlareComicPart2.png|The second comic strip with the theme of Solar Flare in the mission "KO at the OK Arcade" SolarFlareComicPart3.png|The third and final comic strip with the theme of Solar Flare in the mission "KO at the OK Arcade" HD Solar Flare.png|Another HD Solar Flare Solar Flare attack Electric Boogaloo.PNG|Solar Flare using Sunburn on Electric Boogaloo IMG_2256.png|Solar Flare's icon (right) next to Green Shadow's icon in the title screen Solar Flare being most annoyed..jpg|Solar Flare being annoyed Solar_Flare_blinking.jpeg|Solar Flare blinking SolarFlareDefeated.jpeg|Solar Flare defeated solarflare_textures.png|Solar Flare's textures Solar Flare Pose.jpeg|Solar Flare's pose when a zombie hero is hit over 4 damage or legendary plant is played SFHQ.png|The player has completed Solar Flare's Hero Quests SF using SP trick .jpeg|Solar Flare using superpower trick Solar Flare appearing.jpeg|Solar Flare appearing Solar Flare super block.jpeg|Solar Flare blocking damage when Super-Block Meter is full SolarFlareThinking.png|Solar Flare thinking Solar Flare hurt.jpeg|Solar Flare when hurt Solar Flare hurt more.jpeg|Solar Flare when hurt for 4 or more damage Solar Flare Laughs Like A BOSS.jpg|Solar Flare laughing WeeklyEventsAdPvZH.png|Solar Flare in an advertisement for the Weekly Events IMG_3434.png|Solar Flare's icon in the menu for the April 14th, 2017 Screenshot_2017-04-08-00-44-43.jpg|Solar Flare about to light up when 4 or more damage is done to Professor Brainstorm, defeating him PvZHBPMPBirthdayz.jpg|Solar Flare in an advertisement for the Bonus Premium Multipacks (Birthdayz) SolarFlareinAnimatedTrailer.png|Solar Flare in the animated trailer Plant Heroes animated trailer.png|Solar Flare along with the other plant heroes in the animated trailer SolarFlareHeroPackStore.jpg|Solar Flare in her pack along with Sizzle and Laser Bean SolarFlareHeroPack.jpg|Solar Flare's Hero Pack SolarFlareLocked.jpg|Solar Flare grayed-out and locked Old CaptureSolar.JPG|Solar Flare when choosing a plant IMG 0248-1-.png|Solar Flare in the hero selection screen IMG 0228-1-.png|Solar Flare's card description for Sunburn SolarFlareCloseUp.PNG|A close-up of Solar Flare SolarFlareWin.PNG|Solar Flare's winning pose SolarFlareDescription1.jpg|Solar Flare's game description part 1 SolarFlareDescription2.jpg|Solar Flare's game description part 2 CZAzure-Ziegel 2504.PNG|The first comic scene of Solar Flare's zombie side mission "KO at the OK Arcade" CZAzure-Ziegel 2507.PNG|The second comic scene of Solar Flare in the mission "KO at the OK Arcade" CZAzure-Ziegel 2508.PNG|The final scene of the mission "KO at the OK Arcade" Solar_Flare_comic_strip.jpeg|The comic strip that appears when the player has received Solar Flare Solar_Flare_silhouette.jpeg|Solar Flare's silhouette Receiving_Solar_Flare.jpeg|The player receiving Solar Flare from a Premium Pack Solar_Flare_on_title_screen.jpeg|Solar Flare on the title screen SFLegendary.PNG|Solar Flare's expression when a legendary zombie is played Solar Flare defeated.jpg|Solar Flare defeated Green_Shadow_and_Solar_Flare_icons.jpeg|Solar Flare's icon (right) next to Green Shadow's icon in the title screen SolarFlareability.PNG|Solar Flare using her signature superpower, Sunburn Miscellaneous PvZHPreOrder.jpeg|Solar Flare in an advertisement to pre-register Plants vs. Zombies Heroes on Google Play A_PVZH_P_BSolarFlare@3x-1.gif|Animated sticker from Plants vs. Zombies Stickers A_PVZH_P_BSolarFlare1@3x.png|Sticker of Solar Flare's head from Plants vs. Zombies Stickers SolarFlareandBrainFreezeAd.png|Solar Flare and Brain Freeze in an advertisement in the App Store Videos